Transportation of equipment, especially sports equipment, such as one or more bicycles, often involves the use of a carrier frame attached to a carrying vehicle. Sports equipment can be carried on the carrier frames for different applications. The securement devices affix the sports equipment to the carrier frame which in turn is affixed to the vehicle.